Taken
by PieceOfShit96
Summary: Otis and Adi are kidnapped. Otis does what he can to protect her, and she does what she can to heal him. A joint effort with the wonderful, beautiful MadameGaston24 :)
1. Chapter 1

Adi walked into the house, exhausted from a day's work. All she wanted was to curl up to him and snuggle. She hollered for him as soon as she went in the house, and wandered up to their bedroom. She didn't see him right away, but settled for sitting on the bed and waiting for him.

As she moved toward the bed, rough hands grabbed her from behind, one clasped over her mouth and the other around her waist, holding her arms to her sides.

Another man came out of the closet, pushing Otis out in front of him. Otis looked like he had been beaten within an inch of his life- blood poured from a cut on his eyebrow and from his mouth, darkening the gag they had placed a deep red. He looked at her through half-closed eyes, beginning to slouch over in the man's grip.

"Hey, huh-uh. You stay wiiiide awake mother fucker." He growled, slapping Otis in the face lightly to keep him awake. He seemed to come around more, and realize that they had captured her, too. He struggled wildly against them, but he was tied. "Aaah. See? We got her, too. We got your little girl. Come on, boys. Let's go."

She had been too busy staring at Otis's wounds to realize they had tied her, as well. She struggled against them, but they simply picked her up and hoisted her into the big white van parked behind their farm. Once she was in the van, Otis willingly got in. She wouldn't go anywhere without him to protect her.

They drove for an indiscriminate about of time that seemed like years to them. She crawled as close to Otis as she could, letting him rest his head on her. He was badly battered- she knew he had put up a hell of a fight.

They grabbed her first when the van stopped, knowing they could get him to follow wherever they took her. They tied them both into chairs and ungagged them.

"What do you want from us?!" She cried.

"Well, I mainly want him." She saw this man's face for the first time. It looked alarmingly like Otis's. Her eyes widened.

"Dane?" She gasped. Otis's head snapped up and looked at him, eyes wide.

He smirked. "Yeah. That's me. And this here is my little brother." He grabbed Otis by the hair and jerked his head back.

"Don't you hurt him!" Adi growled.

"Oooh, we have a protector here." He laughed. He stalked over to her, that same swagger Otis had. He knelt in front of her. "Tell me, baby. What're you gonna do?"

She spit in his face, making him rear back and grab her by the hair instead.

"NO!" Otis cried. "Don't you FUCKING touch her!"

"Ooh, and the ferocious lion comes back to life. Tell me, what will you do to protect her?"

Otis nervously glanced at Adoria, then back to Dane.

"We're going to use one of you. It just depends on which one volunteers."

"Don't you fucking lay another hand on her."

Dane smirked. "That's who I wanted, anyway. Good." He had one of the other men wheel a metal tray toward him. Adi struggled to see what was on it. Dane picked up a long metal pole, tapping it with his other hand. He drew back, holding it like a baseball bat, and swung it against Otis's head.

"NO! OTIS!"

Otis's head spun from the blow. By the time his vision cleared, Dane was utilizing the long metal pole for its true purpose.

A cattle prod.

Otis jerked with the shocks, screaming in pain.

Dane paused for a moment, allowing Otis to catch his breath.

"Fuck...You..." He growled. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because. You fucking killed our parents!" Blows rained down on Otis, with fists and hard metal crashing against him. "They LOVED me!"

"They _abused_ him!" Adoria protested.

"No, they didn't. He was just a fucking pussy who cried all the time!"

Otis looked up at him, his vision blurring.

"I used to look in at you at night. You were always so pitiful. So thin. I always wondered what all the screaming was about. Why Mom and Dad would go missing for hours with you." He ran a hand through Otis's silky white hair. "This isn't how I remember you, though." He grabbed a knife from the tray and fisted Otis's hair, slicing it off at his nape.

Adi cringed as she watched the white locks fall to the floor.

Dane started to laugh, grabbing one of Otis's side burns. "What the fuck are these? These are fucking stupid. You're fucking stupid. You always were. Fucking piece of shit." Dane pulled on the facial hair, scraping away at Otis's face with the knife until they came off evenly in his hands.

"There. That's more how I remember you. Mom and dad kept your head shaved, but then I can't grab a hold of you as easily if I do that." He smirked. "Y'know...I'm feeling kind of...hungry." He whistled and one of his men came, smirking as well. He stalked toward Adi threateningly.

"NO! NO! DON'T YOU HURT HER!"

"Oh? What's that?" Dane questioned.

"DON'T HURT HER!"

"What will you do? Because one of you is getting it."

"Do whatever you want to me. Just don't fucking lay your hands on her!" Otis growled.

"Otis, no! Shut up!"

"NO! Don't fucking hurt her! It's me you want!"

The other man unzipped his jeans, grabbing Otis by the hair.

"What?! No! Agh!" The other man forced himself inside of Otis's mouth, laughing and groaning in pleasure. He began to move Otis's head back and forth when he cried out in pain, pulling away.

"Fucker bit me!"

Otis heard Adi cry out in pain and froze. Dane stood in front of her with the cattle prod, shocking her.

"See what happens when you fight back?"

"Baby! No! Keep fighting! I'm okay!" She was shocked again.

Otis looked up pleadingly at the other man. "Make him stop hurting her. Make him stop! I...I'll do what you want...Just stop hurting her!"

Dane smirked as the other man forced himself into Otis's mouth again. This time, Otis didn't bite him, he just took it. Anything to keep Adi from experiencing any harm.

Adoria sat and sobbed. She didn't want this for him. She would take any pain she had to to keep him from ever being assaulted again. She couldn't watch; she turned her head away. Dane grabbed her face and forced her eyes open.

"Watch! Watch what's happening to him! After all, he's doing this for you!" He chuckled.

Finally, the other man shuddered. "Swallow. Swallow or I won't leave."

Tears rolling down his cheeks, Otis gulped. Finally free, he hung his head.

"Baby...Baby, look at me..."

Otis turned his head and retched, coughing and choking.

Dane grimaced, slapping him. "You're disgusting."


	2. Chapter 2

"Otis. What fucking kind of name is Otis anyway?"

"Didn't...name me..." Otis mumbled.

"I fucking know that. You think I don't?" Dane swatted Otis in the face indiscriminately. "What the fuck kind of name is that? I know you picked it."

"Just...liked it..."

"You're a fucking idiot. You're nothing but a piece of shit fucking moron." Dane chuckled. "I know where you got Otis! The newspapers! Mom and Dad used to leave them in your room. They had clippings about the Groucho Marx movies in them. Otis Driftwood was a character!"

Otis glared from under what was left of his white locks.

"Oh, you're so defiant. You're so fucking defiant. A big fucking man, aren't you?" Dane sliced the ropes binding Otis's hands to the chair. "Show me your fight."

Otis was already weak from the previous beatings, but he stood, stumbling.

"Baby..." Adoria muttered.

Dane swept Otis's legs out from him and he crashed to the floor. "What? Where's the fight?!" He laughed evilly, kicking Otis in the stomach, making him double over. He dealt a blow to his face, then, making his head fly back.

"Otis, no..." Adoria began to sob.

Indiscriminate blows fell on Otis. Again, and again and again Dane kicked him. Otis felt sure he was going to die. He heard the cracks of his ribs breaking. He felt the blood run down his face.

The other man came in once more and jerked Otis's pants down, unzipping his own. Otis was too weak to react at first, but once he had taken him from behind, he started to claw at the cold floor, desperately trying to get away.

"NO! NO! STOP THAT! STOP! STOP DOING THAT TO HIM!" Adi sobbed desperately.

Otis cried out in pain, dragging himself on the ground to try and get away. His cries morphed into elongated, pained screams. They sounded so desperate and so agonized. Her heart shattered listening to him.

"Baby...Baby...Please...Please just pass out...Oh, god..." She knew it would be easier if he just fainted. They would either stop, or he wouldn't know what was happening. She tried to turn away again, but Dane held her the same way, forcing her to watch as Otis was assaulted.

When the other man stood to leave, Otis lay, motionless on the ground.

"Sweetie...Please be okay..." She murmured. "Otis...?"

"Mm...Mama...?"

"I'm right here, baby...I'm right here."

"Did...did they hurt you...?"

"No, baby...They didn't hurt me..."

"Okay...Th...Then I'm okay..."

She began to sob again. All he had just had done to him, and all that mattered to him was that she was okay.

"I love you, sweetie." She called to him.

"I love...you too..."

"Can you pull your pants up, baby...?"

He groaned, rolling to try to pull them up.

"You can't move that well, huh...? You hurt...?"

He nodded. They had beaten him within an inch of his life. All for her...To keep her safe. She began to sob again.

"N...no...Don't cry..."

"Otis...You don't have to do this..."

"No...They won't hurt you...For what I did..."

"Otis...You escaped. You fought for your life. Yes, you killed them but what they did to you was horrible."

"He won't believe you...He didn't see that side of it..."

She growled in frustration. He was right.

Dane and the other man came in and chained her to the wall, releasing her from the chair. She still couldn't reach Otis.

"What about him?"

"He's not going to be getting up any time soon. Let him there." They left once more, leaving them alone for the night. They slept, knowing they would need whatever strength they could muster.

They weren't sure how much time had passed, but they knew when Dane came back.

"How's it goin' bro?" Dane took Otis's chin in his thumb and forefinger. Otis just groaned in response. "Feel like a truck hit ya?"

"...Used to it..."

Dane's face turned to rage. "They DIDN'T. ABUSE YOU!" He kicked Otis multiple times in the stomach.

"Yes they did! He told me everything! He has the scars to prove it!"

"What if he's lying to you!? Have you ever thought of that?! He wasn't abused he was just a fucking bitcher and moaner from day one. Always fuckin' cryin' about some shit."

"Why would he lie about that?!"

"All I know is mom started drinking a lot after your white little ass was born. It was all your fault. I had such a wonderful life when you weren't there. I was the star child. I did wonderful things. Got awards. Then you came, and I heard that fucking screaming all night. Begging them to stop. They weren't fucking doing anything to you. You sorry fucking piece of shit. You were nothing but a fucking freak. The son of the devil. You're nothing but a fucking freak still."

"Stop it! He is not a freak! He was abused! You're lying!"

"Tell me, what does it feel like to have a freak fucking you? That long white cock inside of you. What does that feel like?"

She smirked. "It's fucking _wonderful._ " She spat. She heard Otis chuckling at the other end of the room.

Anger crossed Dane's face once more. "Do it." The other man stalked over to Otis and started tearing at his clothes, ripping his shirt in half and pulling his pants off with his boots, tossing them aside. Otis desperately struggled, trying to fend him off, begging him to stop. "Ah ahh, it's either you or her. Which would you rather have? You really want us to stop."

"Nnn...Don't touch her! Don't hurt her!" He still struggled, but his body was beginning to give up on him. He hurt so much and he was so weak. He was struggling all he could.

And it happened all over again. He was assaulted and she was forced to watch. He sobbed and struggled. He was already in so much pain, he thought he couldn't take any more. The two men left together, not bothering to replace Otis's clothes. The other man kicked his pants farther away from him. Otis curled in on himself, starting to shiver.

"Baby...Baby a...are you cold or...Or are you scared?"

He just moaned in response. He was going into shock. And there was nothing she could do about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Otis lay shivering through the night, and Adi worried furiously. He was suffering for her. He was doing this for her, so she wouldn't have to feel the pain of what they were doing to him.

"Baby...It's okay. I'm right here...I'm not hurt at all, baby."

He groaned in response. "Mama...?" He quivered. "C..can you...can you h...hold me...? O...or I hold you...?"

Her heart ached. All he wanted was to touch her, to feel her comfort, and she couldn't reach him.

"Baby...I...I can't reach you...Can you make your way over here?"

"I...I'll try..." He tried to crawl his way over to her, slowly and painfully. He groaned in pain as he finally settled in front of her.

"Do you wanna hold me or do you want me to hold you?" She asked, kneeling in front of him.

"L...Let...Let me hold you..."

"Okay." She lay down in front of him and let him curl up to her. His naked body was warm against her, but she knew he was cold. "Baby...It's okay..." She pulled him close, crying out in pain as she jostled him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"No...It's...okay...I...I love you." He lay with her that night, comforted by her presence.

The day passed and night began to fall again. Otis was plucked away from her, yelping in fear and pain as he was. He had been sleeping soundly, and was awoken with the rough hands on him.

He was beaten again, being kicked in the face and stomach. Unsatisfied with the traditional punches and kicks, the other man grabbed Otis by the right hand, twisting his arm behind his back. Adi heard a sickening crack and Otis screamed. He had broken his shoulder.

"Baby! No!"

Otis was thrown against the wall, blood sputtering from his mouth as air rushed from his lungs. "You are MINE, now bitch! YOU are FUCKING MINE! MINE! I OWN YOU NOW, BITCH!"

Otis stared dumbly at him, blood dripping from his lips. The other man ran his thumb over Otis's lips. "Mm...Those lips are so fuckable." He let Otis slide down the wall and immediately unzipped his pants, grabbing Otis's hair and forcing his mouth onto him.

She just stared numbly at them, praying to god that someone would rescue them. She wished she could so something, anything to stop this from happening to him. She had offered herself many times, but they had refused, since Otis had volunteered himself. It was torture enough to make her watch him be brutalized like this.

Dane was holding her, making her watch. "You know...I could have some fun with you, too." He looked over at Otis once the other man had finished. "Hold him. Make him watch this."

"No...don't hurt her...don't hurt her!"

"Why did you think you could trust me, Otis? I take what I want and that's that." He kissed Adoria, forcing her on her back.

"NO! GET OFF OF HER! NO!"

Her hands were pinned at her sides as he kissed her, grinding his hips against hers.

"ADI FIGHT! FIGHT BACK! ADI, PLEASE GOD DON'T FUCKING HURT HER!"

Adoria tried desperately to struggle against Dane, to no avail. He was in total control over her. He let go of her for a moment, unzipping his pants and taking her's down. She fought furiously against him, but he slammed her into the cold, hard concrete floor.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH HER DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER! NOT MY BABYGIRL PLEASE NOT MY BABYGIRL!"

She squeezed her eyes shut as he took her. She heard Otis sobbing and begging them to stop. God, if he would just shut up she could pretend it was him fucking her. The other man must have clasped a hand over his mouth, because she couldn't hear him anymore, and she was able to pretend. To close her eyes and pretend it was her Otis.

When Dane was satisfied, he zipped them both back up and left. The other man threw Otis to her, and he clamored to her side.

"Baby...Baby I...I...I'm so sorry...I..." He sobbed. "They fucking...they hurt you...I..."

"No, baby...I...I'm okay...It's okay." She sat up and touched his face, moving with him as he flinched. "I just pretended it was you, baby. I just imagined it was you..."

Tears poured down his cheeks. He had let them hurt her. And there was nothing he could do.

Days passed. She wasn't sure how many, but it seemed like an eternity. Every day she watched Otis be raped and beaten. They had food thrown at them occasionally, and she always had to force him to eat it. She knew he was in astronomical pain and that he was filled with shame. He had readopted childhood habits of flinching whenever someone touched him. She could hardly blame him, with the beatings he was sustaining.

She sat him up against the wall to try and force food down his throat. He groaned in protest at the movement. He was trying to rest what little he could, his head slumped to the side. She gently caressed his cheek, cupping his face in her hand, and he flinched wildly, pulling away from her in a panic.

"Shhh, shh shh...It's just me..." She kissed his forehead. "It's just me, baby..."

His eyes fluttered open, trying to focus on her. One was completely red with a subconjunctive hemorrhage; it looked like someone had dropped food coloring in his eye. His face was battered and bruised beyond belief. She didn't dare look past his face to see the damage they had done to the rest of his body.

"Hey...There you are, handsome." She kissed his forehead again. "It's time to eat something."

He shook his head.

"No?" She stroked his cheek with her thumb. He flinched again, almost coming out of his own skin. "Shhh...Yeah, I think so, sweetie. Come on."

"Let...me die..." He begged.

"Baby..."

"It...hurts..." His voice was hoarse and barely a whisper. Tears rolled down his face.

"I know, baby...But we're going to get out of this. And I can't live my life without my Otis. I'm not giving up on you. I'll never give up on you."

"If...I die...th...they'll stop...Beating me..."

"Baby..." She knew it was selfish of her to say, but she knew it would keep him fighting. "If you die...They'll just turn to me." It really wasn't her primary concern. It wasn't like she hadn't tried to get them to take aggressions out on her rather than him before, but it would make him want to keep living.

"No...Not...my babygirl..."

"Yeah...Come on...Think you can try to eat something?" He nodded. "Yeah? Okay..." She did her best to force food down his throat before he gagged. "Okay, okay. That's good enough. Good job, baby..." She let him slump against her, soothing him, cooing in his ear how much she loved him and that everything would be okay.

Once more she was forced to watch Otis be brutalized. As the other man was zipping himself up, she heard him gasp and saw him fall over. She looked up, terrified.

Rufus stood in the doorway, towering over them.

"H...holy shit...i...is that?" He pointed to Otis, quivering against her.

She nodded. "Unchain me and go get a blanket..."

"Th...those are bruises? I...I thought he had clothes on..." He muttered, tearing the cuffs away from her.

"No. He's naked...Go get a blanket or a sheet or something. He's freezing."

Rufus thundered away to go fetch a blanket, and came back relatively quickly with a large throw blanket. "Here."

"Perfect." She crouched in front of him, wrapping the blanket around him. "Hey, sweetie...Hey..." She touched his cheek. He flinched wildly again, crying out in fear. "Shhhh...It's just me sweetheart. Hey, listen...We're going home, okay?"

"H...hnn...?" He didn't open his eyes.

"Rufus is here. He's gonna get us home, okay? It's over, baby. It's all over."

He howled in pain as Rufus scooped him up and put him in the car.

"Are you okay?" He asked Adi.

"I...I'm fine...H...he took my place..."

"Oh, god...Who...why did they want you guys? I slit another guy's throat out there. He looked like Otis, but with brown hair..."

"It's a long story. Just please get us out of here!"

Adi and Otis had been mislead by the time they had been driven to get to their holding area. It was only a few minutes away from the Firefly home.

She had Rufus help her upstairs with Otis, and then shooed him away. She could take care of her lover from here.


	4. Chapter 4

Adi looked down at Otis quivering on their bed. None of his injuries were extremely severe- save for his possibly broken shoulder and ribs she knew had to be broken. He was badly bruised just about everywhere on his body and extremely dehydrated, but that she could manage. It was the emotional scarring she dreaded to see the severity of.

"Baby...Hey, sweetheart..." She cooed, stroking his hair out of his face. God, it was uneven and hacked at. She would fix that at a later time. It broke her heart, though. She had loved that long white mane of his. "I'm gonna clean you up, okay?" Blood was caked in his hair and all over his body. He was dirty in general, too, from rolling around on the floor. A white substance she didn't care to identify was caked on him in various areas, as well. She knew a nice warm shower couldn't hurt.

She gathered him into her arms and felt him stiffen in fear. She heard his heartbeat increase. "Shhhh...It's me. It's just me...Can you stand a little for me? I need your help to get you there."

He did the best he could to assist her in all but carrying him to the shower. She turned the water on, undressing herself and making sure it was nice and warm before she brought him under the spray.

She sat down with him in the tub, knowing he wouldn't be able to stand for long. She nestled his head in the crook of her neck, balancing him against her. He shook, fearful of what she would do to him.

"D...Don't h...hurt me...p...please...d...don't hurt me...Please don't hurt me..." He begged.

"No, baby it's just me...It's just your babygirl. No one is going to hurt you." She pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. She lathered soap on a waschcloth and gently caressed his body, trying to first get him used to the sensation before she really set to cleaning him. He still shook, begging under his breath for her not to hurt him. "Shhhh...It's okay, sweetie. It's just me. No one is going to hurt you. You're okay." She peppered his face with kisses, trying anything to comfort him.

She started to try and scrub the dirt and blood off of him. She knew it wouldn't be pleasant for him, but she tried to comfort him as best she could. She pressed soft kisses into his hair and onto his forehead, peppered his face with kisses and whispered reassurances in his ear as she scrubbed him, the alabaster skin turning pink under the scouring. He shook and flinched as she touched him, moaning in pain as particularly sore areas were cleaned.

"Shhh, sweetie...It's me. I love you, baby. I love you so, so much Otis. You're my Otis. I love my Otis more than anything." She adjusted him so that he was sitting up more, his head falling forward and his shoulders slumping. She squirted a liberal amount of shampoo into her hand, and began to work it into a lather, massaging his scalp. She heard him groan lightly and giggled. "That feel good, sweetheart?" He nodded his head slightly. She could feel him begin to relax, starting to realize that he was home. She took her time shampooing his hair, since he seemed to be enjoying it. She was starting to tire, too, however. She tilted his head back and shielded his eyes, rinsing out the lather.

She shut off the water and carefully stood with him, trying not to slip herself, and propped him on the sink to dry him off, gently patting him dry. Looking up at him, she noticed his eyes flutter open.

"Hey, handsome." She cupped his cheek. He flinched, of course, but she didn't falter. "You're safe now, baby. You're home. You're with your babygirl." She peppered his face with kisses, pulling him against her into an embrace.

"Adi...?" He mumbled.

"Yeah, baby. It's me. It's me. Come on. Let's get you to bed." She all but drug him into their bedroom, struggled to get him into boxers and a pair of sweatpants. She examined his shoulder and found that thankfully, it was dislocated and not broken. She shoved him into a makeshift sling after she had set his shoulder correctly. She propped him up with what must have been a dozen pillows, knowing he preferred to have a bit of elevation, and that it would help take the pain off of his ribs a bit.

She took a shower herself, breaking down while she had her privacy. Her man; her beautiful, sweet loving man, had been brutalized terribly right in front of her. She would forever hear those cries and screams, those pleas to stop that were halted by threats to her harm. He had taken all of this for her. To prevent her from dealing with the damage he was dealing with right now. She felt horrible, but she knew that no matter the situation, it would have ended up the same. He would always have volunteered for her. Always. And she knew she always would for him, too. He had sacrificed himself for her. And he was dealing with the consequences. She felt guilty, but she also loved him all the more for going through hell to preserve her. She knew he would struggle with guilt for what they had done to her. He had tried so hard to protect her from everything he could, and they had still gotten her. She knew it was something she would struggle with, too, but she would get through it. They were strong individually, but even stronger together.

When she had finished her shower, she came in to their room to find him sleeping soundly in their bed, sprawled out. He was out cold, finally able to relax in his own bed. She smiled softly and made herself a makeshift bed beside hi. It wasn't worth waking him up to settle in bed with him. She could keep an eye on him just fine from where she was laying, and she wouldn't have to worry about accidentally exacerbating an injury by rolling on him.

"I love you, sweetheart..." She managed before she slipped into a deep slumber. They were home, they were safe, and Otis was alive and taken care of.


	5. Chapter 5

Adi hadn't expected Otis to be quite as resilient as he was.

When she woke up to check on him, he was still sound asleep. She knew how good it must have felt to be sleeping in his own bed. She wandered down stairs to try and scrounge something up to eat, figuring he would sleep for a while yet and wouldn't be very mobile when he woke up.

Rufus came into the kitchen, sitting beside her. "So...Otis has a brother. And that's who had you guys?"

She nodded, taking a bite of toast. "Yeah...Ah...How did you find out?"

"Mom told me. She said you had found it out."

"Yeah...he wanted Otis because Otis killed their parents. I was just an added bonus and leverage against him."

"Jesus...He really got beat to hell."

She shook her head. "RJ, you have no idea..."

He simply nodded, seeming to understand.

When she went back upstairs, she didn't see Otis in his bed right away. Alarmed, she hurried into their room.

He was sitting at his desk, trying to draw

"Whoa, baby what the fuck are you doing?!"

He jumped, cringing in pain at the sudden movement. "I was just...tryin' to work..."

"No no no. That all can wait. You need to rest and recover, sweetie."

Otis couldn't really argue. His head spun and his body hurt. He couldn't really focus on anything, but dammit he was going to try.

She took the pencil out of his hand and sat it down beside the sketch pad he was working from. "Okay. Come on. Let's get back in bed, yeah?"

He nodded, letting her help him up out of the chair and over to the bed. He groaned at the movement, but eventually settled.

"Okay." She sighed. "How the hell did you get up and over there? I was downstairs for two seconds!"

His head swooned and he closed his eyes, trying to get the dizziness to subside. "I don't know..."

"Ohh, sweetie..." She kissed his head. "It's okay. I'm right here."

He nodded just as he drifted off to sleep.

Only a few days passed with Otis actually listening to her. He was up and out of bed again, struggling to find something to do. There wasn't much he could do, being that he was left-handed and his left arm was currently in a sling. But he could manage to get himself into something.

"Baby, will you just sit down and relax?" She begged. "You've been through a lot..."

"I'm okay."

"No, but see that's the thing, I know you're not." She sighed. "It's okay to not be okay, baby..."

"Yeah? What about you?"

"Otis..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought..."

"Baby, it's not your fault. I...It's okay. I'm alright...Yeah, I...I mean...I'm not perfectly okay, but...It was nothing compared to what you went through..."

"I'm so sorry, Adi..." He mumbled.

"No, baby...It's not your fault. I told you, it's not your fault. You did everything you could. You were so brave and so strong. You tried your best to protect me." She took his face in her hands, moving with him as he flinched away, and peppered his face in kisses. "You're so brave, Otis...You took them head on to try and protect me...I'm so, so grateful...Baby...Thank you so, so much..."

Otis just stayed silent, his mind swirling with thoughts that he couldn't focus on.

"Sweetheart...I love you...I love you more than anything...Please, please don't blame yourself. You did everything you possibly could. You did so much...You took so much...I love you." She kissed him on the lips, stroking his face with her thumb.

Otis seemed numb over the next few days, not speaking much if at all. She knew he was trying to sort out his own head, she just wished he would talk to her.

"Hey, baby...How are you feeling?" She kissed his head.

He just nodded, slowly standing and wrapping his arm around her, kissing her head. "I'm okay."

"Hey, what do you say I fix your hair for you, huh? It's all uneven and wonky back here."

He simply nodded, following her to the bathroom. She sat him down on a stool and wrapped a towel around his shoulders. His heart began to race. His mind was flooded with images of his mother, holding him down and shaving his head with a straight razor.

She noticed the fear in his eyes and ran her fingers gently through his hair. "It's just me, baby. It's just me. It's your Adi girl."

He nodded, avoiding his reflection in the mirror. He couldn't look at himself. He had vowed and sworn that he would never, ever let anyone touch him like they had ever again. The proof was right in front of him: His split eyebrow, black eyes, bruised face. All the evidence was right there that he had let it happen again. But he wasn't willing to not fight for his Adi.

"Baby, how do you want me to do it?" She fluffed what was left of his white locks.

"I...I don't care..." He gulped.

"No, come on, baby. Tell me. Do you want me to just even it out?"

 _You're mine. You're my bitch now. You're mine._ "J...Just do it how you want it..." He closed his eyes.

"Hey...Sweetheart...You're okay..." She saw his face redden in the mirror. He was humiliated by something going through his mind. That or the situation in general. "Do you want me to keep as much length as possible? Do you want it long again?"

"D...Do _you_?"

She sighed. "Okay. Okay. I'll just even it up for you so it won't grow out weird, alright?"

"Is...Is that how you want-"

"Otis. Stop it." She knelt in front of him, commanding his attention. "You are not my property. It's okay. Is what I'm going to do okay?"

He nodded.

"Okay. Just relax." She tried as best as she could to keep as much length to his hair as possible. She noticed him avoiding his reflection in the mirror, averting his gaze if she moved his head straight on. Her heart ached for him. She didn't know exactly what was going on in his mind, but she knew it was a struggle.

When she was finished, she brushed the hair off of the towel and his neck.

"There, sweetie." She kissed him, standing on her tip-toes. "Still my handsome man."

He snorted, rolling his eyes. "Who's that?"

"You, Otis. You. It's always you. No matter what." She kissed him again.


	6. Chapter 6

Otis shuddered as the hot water cascaded down over him in the shower.

He grappled with his mind so much anymore, it was hard to silence the voices in his head.

 _You're fucking disgusting. You let them touch you like that. You let them abuse you like you vowed over and over you would never let happen again. Every time you say that it fucking happens again, you fucking piece of shit. And you let it happen._

 _But if you didn't, they would have hurt her so much worse. Could you have risked that? Could you have watched the same happen to her and lived with knowing you could have stopped it?_

His body still ached. It had been about two weeks since they had returned home. The bruises were starting to fade, but god he still hurt. His insides still hurt, too. God, he was fucking humiliated. He couldn't look in the mirror anymore and see that stupid fucking bruised face staring back at him.

His shoulder was the worst. Adi had let him out of the sling, but it still throbbed. The warm water helped, easing the tension in the muscles that were strained. He began to sob, god he was so disgusted with himself. He didn't know how Adi could still love him, knowing how he had relented to them, knowing how he had submitted to them. She had been forced to watch it. How could she still stand there, looking him in the eyes and call him handsome? How could she still love him and find him attractive? He was horrible, disgusting and fucking ugly. He knew it. Dane had told him again and again. He wasn't fucking special. He was albino. A fucking freak and nothing more.

He heard the bathroom door open and saw her silhouette.

"Otis, it's me. Can...Can I see you?"

"Huh? Yeah?"

Even though he knew she was coming in, he startled a little when she jerked the curtain back. "Hey, baby." She knew better than to comment on the fact that she had heard him sobbing, or that his eyes were red and puffy. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. She heard him sigh shakily. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too." He wrapped his arm around her.

"Hey, you're still pretty sore, aren't you...?" She asked. He nodded in response. "Why don't you let me help you a little, huh?"

"I'm fine." He muttered.

She kissed his chest, working up to his collarbone and kissing across it, then back up along his shoulder to his neck. She heard the sharp intake of breath when she first started, and the long, low moan as she continued. She moved over to his other side, repeating the same gestures. She felt his hand in the small of her back, rubbing small circles with his thumb. "That feel good, baby?" She whispered against his water-slicked chest. He nodded, eyes closed in pleasure.

She let her hand trail up his chest. She cupped his cheek and she heard him gasp as he flinched.

"Baby, it's okay. It's me...It's just me." She kissed him slowly and passionately, letting her hand fall to the back of his neck. He moaned softly against her lips, and she felt the proof of his arousal. "Nnn. I can get your engine purring that quickly, huh?"

"Yeah...Yeah, you can start it pretty quick."

"Otis...Make me yours again."

"Huh?"

"Make me feel like I'm yours. Claim me again."

He knew exactly what she meant. He shut the water off and stared back at her hesitantly. He wasn't sure if he was ready. He wasn't sure if she was ready...But if she was asking...And god, she looked good, standing there. He kissed her and they stumbled back into their bed, him on top of her.

She moaned loudly underneath him, whimpering and squirming in pleasure. "Otis...Otis, oh god..." She grappled for something to grab to show her pleasure. She raked her nails down his back, eliciting a moan from him. She settled for grabbing his hair and jerking at the roots.

He froze, eyes wide.

"D...don't stop, baby..." She opened her eyes, looking up at him. "B...baby?"

"D...don't hit me...please don't hit me...P...please..."

"No, no...I would never hit you...Otis?" She released his hair, moving her hand to his face. He flinched away from her hard, almost falling off of the bed. "Hey...Whoa...A...are you okay?" She stroked his cheek. "Baby..."

"I...I'm fine...I'm fine..." He started again, and though she lost herself to pleasure, she knew something wasn't right.

As she lay there in his arms afterward, she remembered how the other man always fisted Otis's hair when he was forcing himself into Otis's mouth. "Otis...?"

"Hn?"

"I'm sorry...I didn't even think..."

"What're you talking about?"

"When you got so scared there for a minute."

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"Okay...Okay." She sighed. She knew there was no point in arguing with him. He would just deny it.

God, she wished he would talk to her about what he was going through.

"Babe...I love you."

"I love you too."

She stroked his chest, letting her hands wander his torso. She knew he loved it when she just touched him, leaving the warmth of her hands all over his body. She felt goosebumps raise on his skin. "I love you so, so much...I love you, Otis...More than anything."

"Love you too, mama." He kissed her head.

"You're so sexy...Even when you're all bruised up."

He fell silent. How could she say that about him? After everything...How could she still think that?

"I love you..." She kissed his chest once more before settling on it and drifting to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Otis sat in front of Baby in the chair in front of the mirror. He couldn't look at himself. His black eye was still healing, and there was a remaining purple hue around the socket. He ran a hand over his face where short stubble was beginning to grow in place of his sideburns.

"You sure about this?" Baby asked as she placed the towel around his shoulders.

"No...But just do it."

"Alright...Don't freak out on me, alright?"

Otis nodded.

"Do you trust me?"

"Enough to let you do this."

"Okay..." Baby started to cut his hair, working slowly in case he changed his mind. "Why are you doing this, again?"

Otis sighed. "Okay...Adi and I tried to have sex last night...and...and she pulled on my hair..."

"Yeah? Don't you like that?"

"Yeah...I used to. But now...now I...I can't...y...you know...you know what they did to me...?" Otis started to tremble.

"Otis, relax...Relax..."

"Th...they beat me...a...and I couldn't move...A...and...and they grabbed me by the hair a...and..." He cringed, tears rolling down his face. It broke Baby's heart. "And they shoved me on their dick...I couldn't do anything, Or they would hurt her..." He sobbed. "A...and Adi grabbed me by the hair and I just...fucking broke...I...I thought...I..."

"Okay...Okay...I understand..."

"I d-don't w-want anyone to ever t-touch me like that again..." He sobbed. "I don't...I don't want anyone to grab me like that again..."

"It's just your Adi, Otis...She'd never do anything like that to you..."

"I...I'm just so tired of people treating me like I'm so broken...I...I don't want it from her to. I just fucking want things to go back to the way they were. I'm so FUCKING sick of this!" He sobbed. "I just want her to think I'm...I'm her strong man again...Not this broken shell of who I used to be...I want her to think I'm okay. I need her to think I'm okay, to treat me normal..."

"And...this is going to help how?" Baby asked.

"If no one can grab a hold of me like that, I don't have to worry about it. I can fuck her like I used to and not worry about losing my mind again...Just fuckin' do it...It'll grow back...by the time...by the time it grows back I'll be okay again...It's just...It's just a lot right now."

"Okay...If you're sure..."

Otis nodded.

Baby fisted the back of Otis's hair, watching his eyes go wide in the mirror as he tensed. "Relax...I'm just seeing how short I have to make it so you can't be grabbed."

Otis shook beneath her, tears threatening to spill again.

"You're okay...You're okay." She whispered as she chopped the back of his head to around the length it had to be. "Okay. You're good. You're good." She tossed his hair to the floor as his head fell in shame. He felt sick as he saw his hair fall to the floor.

Her heart ached for her brother. She took her time with him, trying to make sure it at least looked okay before she released him.

"Okay, don't freak. I'm going to make it even in the back and on the sides, okay?" She held clippers in her hand with a long guard on them.

"I don't care..." He muttered. He flinched at the hum of the clippers as she turned them on.

"Relax..." She evened out the back, brushing the hair off of his shoulders. "Okay. You're done."

He stood, but she stopped him, wrapping her arms around him. "You're going to be okay, Otis. You'll get through this."

He nodded as he exited the bathroom, running a hand through his now shorn hair.

He couldn't believe Adi had gone back to work as quickly as she had. He was so proud of how strong she was. But he dreaded her reaction to his hair.

He was downstairs when she came home. Mother Firefly and the rest of the family had been fawning over them since they had returned, and she knew Otis hated it.

She stopped dead in her tracks and cocked her head when she first saw him.

"Baby?"

He stood to greet her, like he always did. "Hey, mama." He kissed her lightly.

She pulled back away from him, fiddling with the front of his hair. He patiently waited for her to look him in the eyes.

"Uhh...Hey, baby."

"Hey."

"You...You cut your hair..."

"No, Baby did."

"What the fuck?"

He flinched back. "I...I'm sorry. I should have asked you first, I...I'm sorry mama I'm sorry, please don't be mad, please don't hit me."

"No, no no. Shhhh. I'd never hit you, you silly man." She cupped his face in her hands, moving with him as he flinched again. She kissed him. "I just...Wow...It's a change."

He shrugged.

"I just...really liked your hair long, is all..."

"Yeah, I know. So did I..."

"So...why...?"

He shrugged again, shoving a baseball cap onto his head. She let it go for the moment. She would investigate with Baby later. "You have an okay day at work?" He asked.

"Yeah..." She tried to push her thoughts of what could possibly be wrong with him out of her mind. She stood on her toes to kiss him. "Even better that I get to come home to my beautiful, sweet, handsome man."

A small smile graced his features. The first genuine smile she had seen in a while. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Huh? What's wrong? What did I do?" His smile fell quickly.

"No, baby...I'm just so happy to see that smile. It seems like its been so long. I love you." She kissed him again, making him lean down to her this time. He smiled against her lips, kissing her back.


	8. Chapter 8

When they all sat down together for dinner, Mother Firefly fawned over Otis and Adi. She knew he hated it, she could tell by his face.

"Oh, Otis sweetie you just sit down. I'll get you another drink of water, baby."

"I can get it. I'm not handicapped."

"No, you just sit down baby." She rose, taking his glass. He sat and rubbed his face.

Rufus turned to Otis. "Hey, man, you good to work on a car tomorrow?"

"Huh? Yeah, I can help."

"You sure? I don't wanna push you."

"I fucking said yes, R.J. I'm fine."

"Okay, okay."

She knew he hated everyone tiptoeing around him like they were. He just wanted everything to go back to normal.

The following afternoon, when Otis was working in the garage with Rufus, Adi sat Baby down at the kitchen table.

"So...Otis had you cut his hair all off."

She sipped her coffee. "Y...yeah..."

"Did...Did he say why?"

Baby sighed. "He...he's really embarrassed of the way he acted with you...He...He wants you to think he's okay. He just...He wants to be strong for you. He...he told me what happened with you guys...and why he reacted like that..." She shook her head, grimacing. "God...That's...horrible..."

She sighed. "My baby..."

"I know he hates his hair. And I know you do too...But like he said, by the time it grows back he'll be okay again...He just wants to be carefree with you again. He wants to be okay, but he's so afraid. He doesn't want you to worry about him."

"Well...I guess all I can say is thanks for taking care of him, Baby."

She smiled. "No problem. I love him, too. Just not the way you do."

She went up to their bedroom and found him curled up in their bed, sleeping soundly, curled around a pillow.

She sat down beside him on the bed, kissing his head. He stirred, groaning.

"Hey, sweetheart." She peppered his face with kisses, giggling as he tried to shrug his shoulders to make her stop.

"Nnnnn..."

"Aww. You sleepy?"

"Mrrm." He grumbled.

She crawled into bed with him, pulling him against her. "Hi, baby." She kissed his forehead.

He tossed the pillow across the room, pulling her close to him instead. He sighed contentedly.

She giggled. "Glad to know I beat a pillow." She kissed his jaw.

He burrowed into her hair. "Mmm..."

"Ohhh, is Otie sleepy?"

"Shut up..."

"I know you haven't been sleeping, babe."

"Then let me hold you and sleep."

"Hmm...Sounds like a plan." She let him get comfortable, his grip around her tight and strong, nuzzled into her chest. She stroked his hair, twirling the pieces that were still long enough to do so around her fingers.

She let him sleep for a few hours, until Mother Firefly knocked on their door and told her dinner was almost ready.

She gently shook him awake. "Baby...It's time to eat. Come on, sweetheart."

He groaned, sitting up and pushing his trucker's hat on his head.

She quirked an eyebrow. "Why're you hiding under a hat, baby?"

"Because I know you hate my hair the way it is."

"I mean..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Baby..." She followed him down the stairs.

Again, everyone tiptoed around Otis, trying their best to avoid any conversation they deemed to stimulating. She knew it drove him mad. They also tried their best not to touch him, trying desperately not to startle him.

Otis worked like a mad man those days, only coming in when he felt sick from the heat or they were done with a project. Rufus couldn't keep them in cars fast enough.

She was sitting, reading peacefully on a day off. He had been in the garage all day with Rufus.

She heard him come thundering in to the house. He threw open their door and leaned down in front of her. "Adi? I need you to drive."

"What? Why? What's wrong?"

"Please, mama just fucking drive."

"Where?"

"Fuckin'...Anywhere, I don't care just get me the fuck out of here."

"Okay, okay. Calm down."

"Please...Please, Adi." His voice was shaky and intense. She quickly shot out of bed and slipped sandals on. He tossed his car keys to her- he hadn't felt stable enough to drive since they had gotten back.

She drove, getting them as far away from the house as she could. He tipped his cap off and let it fall to the floor of the convertible they had taken. Running his fingers through his hair, he began to sob.

Otis didn't cry often, and she knew he had to be hurting deeply for it to happen. She tried not to call attention to it as she drove. She drove to their lookout spot, letting the dust fly in her face as she screeched to a stop. He looked up, alarmed when she threw the brake.

"Otis...Otis, hey...Talk to me."

"I can't _fucking_ DO THIS ANYMORE!" He sobbed. "Everyone...Everyone treats me like I'm fucking...So fucking fragile. I'm so FUCKING tired of it! I just want them to treat me...To...To treat me like me again! I...I don't want to be constantly Fucking reminded by how they treat me! I...I'm NOT FUCKING BROKEN! STOP ACTING LIKE I AM! GOD JUST...JUST FUCKING HELP ME BY TREATING ME NORMAL!" He punched the dashboard of the car, nervously running his fingers through his hair.

"Baby-"

"Stop fucking treating me like...Like I'm some fucking wild animal that's going to run away if you move too fast. I...I feel like that scared little kid I was so many years ago and I fucking hate it! I fucking HATE feeling that way! I feel so fucking trapped and I can't...I can't make it fucking stop! If...IF everyone would just...stop acting like I'm...I'm a fucking..." He groaned, trailing off.

"Okay...Okay, baby...Shhh..." She drew him into her arms, moving with him as he flinched and cried out in fear.

"NN! GODDAMMIT!" He sobbed. "I CAN'T MAKE IT FUCKING STOP!" His body wracked with sobs.

"Baby..." She held him close. Her heart broke for him. He was trying to tell her that if everyone treated him normally, he would be able to heal his own wounds in his own time. She believed him, it would stop being a constant reminder of how he had been assaulted again and again. Even she was treating him differently, she knew. "It's okay...Shhhh...It's okay."

"I just want...I just...want some of me back..." He wiped his tears on the back of his arm, beginning to settle.

"Ohh...Sweetie..."

He sniffed, those maroon eyes staring back at her. "If...even if you just...ignore...what happened, I could..."

She shook her head. "No, Otis. I'm not going to ignore what happened. That's not healthy. Besides...You saved me. You did the best you could to prevent anything from happening to me. Yeah, I still...Y'know...B...But baby...You offered yourself to protect me. You knew what would happen, and you still did it. You suffered through all of that agony just to save me from it. Don't you understand how strong that makes you? You...You gave everything for me, Otis..."

He simply shrugged and looked away.

"No, you look at me." She took his face in her hands. He squeezed his eyes shut and flinched away, but she commanded his attention. "Look at me. You risked everything you fought so hard for for me. You risked your sanity. You flinch now, you didn't used to. You risked that for me. You...I know you vowed and vowed to never let anyone hurt, never touch you like that again. You risked that promise to yourself to save me from it. Baby...You gave. Everything. For me. And you are so strong. You are fighting so hard, Otis, and I know you are. But there is no way I am going to ignore that. You are...You are so incredible. There are no words, baby...Thank you..." She released him, slowly pulling her hands away. He swallowed heavily and looked at her. "You want me to drive back?"

He shook his head, crashing their lips together and pulling her to him. He reached behind her and opened the door, making both of them fall out of the car and onto the ground.

He made passionate love to her there, in their spot. She loved hearing his sounds of pleasure for the first time in what seemed like so long. She ran her fingers through his hair over and over again, down his back, over his torso, down his arms. He kissed her like it was the last kiss he would ever have in this world.

Driving back, he seemed more relaxed; laying his head back against the seat and enjoying the sensation of the wind in his face. He had that fucking cap on, though. God she hated that thing. She reached over to him and took it off, tossing it into the wind. He looked at her, startled, but settled back into relaxation.

He was starting to reclaim himself. He was starting to feel whole again.


	9. Chapter 9

She had forgotten Otis seemed to have an unlimited supply of those fucking trucker hats.

He wore them all day every day. She understood why when he was out in the sun working with Rufus or driving, but she knew he was hiding from her under them, and she hated it.

He was on top of her, kissing her neck. That goddamn hat kept brushing against her face.

He pulled away from her. "Did I do something wrong?"

She grabbed the hat off of his head and threw it in a corner, glaring up at him. "Stop fucking hiding from me, Otis."

"What?" He raised an eyebrow. "You fucking hate my hair short. So I wear the hat. What the fuck?"

"Babe...Listen." She shoved him off of her and sat up, looking him in the eyes. "It's not that I hate it. I kind of do...But that's only because I loved your long hair so much. Like...So much..." She fluffed the front of his hair. Baby had left the top longer so it swayed to the side. "Honestly, I think it is kind of cute. I kind of like it. But I can't wait for it to grow out. I just...I hate that you're trying to hide from me. I hate that you're trying to hide how much you're hurting from me. Like this...You could have talked it out with me instead of chopping all your hair off."

He raised an eyebrow. "Could've buzzed it. Used to do that."

"I would have fucking killed you. My point is...I...I don't see you as weak-"

"Adi, we just fucking had this conversation."

"I know...I know. I just...Don't want you to hide from me because you think it'll make everything okay and snap your fingers and the world will be normal again."

He sighed. "I just...Okay, okay. Whatever."

"No, come on. Talk to me."

"If anything, if anything, I just wanted to be able to enjoy sex with you. I couldn't let them take that from me. And I just wanted to enjoy it without worrying if you were going to do something that would scare me. Okay? You...When you get lost, you do things that you don't even think about. And don't get me wrong, I love that. But I just...There's certain things you can't do to me right now...And that was one of them."

"Ok...Ok..."

"I love you..."

"I love you too, baby." She smiled. "Thank you for being honest with me instead of trying to hide it." Her smile faded, and she looked anxious. "Hey, babe? Do me a favor?"

"Hm?"

"Maybe...cool it on the sideburns until your hair gets long again...? That would just look...so, so strange."

He snorted. "Yeah, I think I can do that."

She sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"Bet you were glad to see them go." He smirked, raising an eyebrow.

She looked away from him sheepishly. "No..." She giggled, kissing him lightly. "No, honestly, I wasn't. They're a part of what makes you and what makes you unique. I love whatever you look like, baby. I know you don't like how you look right now, if you ever do, but god, you're so fucking handsome...and you're so fucking sexy." She bit her lip. "In fact, you look damn well good enough to eat sittin' there, Otis." She leaned into him, forcing him back on the bed.

"Uhhhh..."

"Shhh...Relax. It's just me, baby." She pushed his shirt up, caressing his abdomen and chest.

He looked up at her nervously.

"Come on. You love this. Just relax. Let go, okay? It's just me." She kissed him, letting her body fall against his. She let her hands trail his body, stroking down his arms and sides, his face. She felt him relax slightly under her. "There you go, baby. Just relax...God knows you deserve some loving..." She sat back up, pulling his shirt over his head and trying to hold back a gasp at the bruises that still littered his skin. She kissed his torso, starting around his ribcage, and heard him sigh in pleasure. She knew he loved it when she kissed him everywhere, just loving on him and being so tender with him. It was something only she knew- how much he loved affection rather than just sex. He loved being loved.

She worked her way up his chest, smiling against his skin as he groaned in pleasure. She settled in the crook of his neck.

"Hey, don't give me any fucking hickeys, I can't h...hide...haaaahhh..." He closed his eyes, wrapping his arm around her waist. She knew what he was trying to say before she had hit just the right spot on his neck: He couldn't hide the hickeys anymore because his hair was short.

She loved listening to the sounds she could get out of him. The sighs and moans, the pleasured little whimpers. She took great pleasure in knowing only she could get those sounds out of him.

She worked back down his chest, leaving sweet kisses down his torso. She felt him snake his fingers in her hair, then abruptly stop and fist the sheet beneath them.

"No, no, baby...That's okay, you can do that." She looked up at his face. He nodded and returned his hand, raking his fingers through her long locks.

He didn't know how he could possibly have feared the way he would react when she was on top. Her love was so, so different from the abuse he had withstood. It was the polar opposite: she was so sweet and tender with him, and payed so much attention to what he liked. She may have had control over him, but it wasn't aggressive at all. He could practically reach out and touch the love and affection pouring out of her as she kissed him all over, paying special attention to spots she knew would get a reaction out of him.

"I love you..." He opened his eyes, and saw her leaning down to kiss him on the lips.

"I love you too, baby..." she smiled softly down at him, claiming his lips as hers.

She made love to him slowly, sweetly. She loved to watch him as she did, throwing his head back and moaning, ghosting his hands all over her back. She didn't try to tease him this time, she just wanted to love him.

When they had finished, she still sat on top of him, kissing his shoulder lightly.

"Thank you..." He looked up at her, maroon eyes somber.

"Hm?" She cocked her head.

"Thank you...For making me feel normal again...For loving me..."

"Baby..." Tears welled up in her eyes. "I love you so, so much you silly man. My silly, wonderful man..." She kissed him, one hand on either side of his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Rufus and Otis sat in the garage together, talking after they had finished up a car and sipping on beers.

"Hey...How're you feelin' man?"

"I'm alright." He shrugged. "Been a lot worse."

"Man...I've never seen bruises like that in my life."

"...What?" Rufus could almost hear the wheels turning in Otis's head as he squinted at him suspiciously.

"Er...Well Adi couldn't carry you out...She was too weak...So we wrapped you up in a blanket...I...You had so many bruises I thought you had clothes on..."

Otis sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Fuck..."

"Hey, man, it's not like I took a good long look or anything. I didn't see anything...Well...That's a lie. I saw your ass-"

"Stop fucking talking."

"Dude-"

"Shut the fuck up, Rufus!"

"Hey, man, I saved your asses!"

"Fuck you!"

"Hey, if I didn't figure out what was going on, you still would have been sitting there ass in the air getting fucked like a little bitch!"

Otis just stared at him. "The fuck did you just say?"

"Oh, shit man, I didn't mean...I'm sorry, man..."

"No. What the fuck did you say?"

"Otis-"

Oh, shit. Release the albino Kraken.

Otis swung at Rufus, narrowly missing, and it was on. Rufus tried to just block Otis's blows, knowing how seriously he could hurt the smaller man if he tried.

"Otis, stop! I'm sorry, man!"

"FUCK YOU!"

Rufus finally was able to get an angle where he grabbed Otis by the shirt and hoisted him up so that he was about a foot off the ground.

"GODDAMN...GIANT ASS...MOTHER FUCKER!"

"You gonna stop?"

Otis landed a blow on Rufus's face, making the larger man see stars.

"Otis, Rufus! What the fuck?!" Adi asked just as Rufus slammed Otis into the ground.

"A...aaahhh..." Otis gasped for air after having it knocked out of him.

"Holy shit, RJ!" She knelt beside Otis.

"That...really hurt..." He was still trying to catch his breath.

"Fucker! You knocked my tooth out!" RJ yelled.

"Yeah, well you damn well knocked his fucking brains out!"

Rufus shoved Adi to the side and grabbed Otis by the shirt again. "What's Mia gonna say when she finds out my tooth is missing?! Huh?!" He shook Otis, who stared at him wide-eyed, beginning to tremble. "I should knock one of your fucking teeth out! Ungrateful bastard!"

"Rufus...Rufus, come on. It's alright...Just let him go. Rufus...?" Adi slowly approached him.

"P...p...please...please don't hurt me anymore...p...please..." Otis shook, frozen in fear otherwise.

"H...huh?" Lucidity began to overcome Rufus as he looked at his brother, quaking beneath him.

"Rufus, just let him go. Come on."

"Shit...Man...I...I'm sorry, man..."

"D...don't hurt me...please..."

Rufus released Otis from his grip and stood, backing away.

"Holy shit..." Guilt overcame RJ. He had just scared the shit out of his brother, who had just been through so much. He loved him dearly and didn't regret saving them or hold that against them at all, he had just gotten caught up in the moment.

Adi helped Otis scrape himself off of the ground, and got him calmed down some.

"Y...You okay man, did I-" Rufus reached out to pat Otis's shoulder, but he flinched away, now petrified of the larger man. Rufus left the garage, leaving them to sort Otis out.

Otis didn't look Rufus in the eye after that. He was so ashamed of the way he had reacted, and he was so ashamed that Rufus had seen him in that state. Rufus was his main male friend, and he didn't want him to see him as weak or fragile. He hadn't wanted Rufus to see the depths of his emotional trauma. And he definitely hadn't wanted Rufus to see him naked, but there they were.

"Hey, man...You gonna help me in the garage today?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure, whatever." Otis didn't look up at him, simply kept his head to the ground.

"Hey, I didn't hurt you the other day, did I?"

"Yeah, you did. But I'm fine."

"H...How bad?"

"Didn't break anything. But it fuckin' hurts still."

"Hey, I'm sorry, man. I shouldn't have gotten so pissed. But you shouldn't have come at me, either. I know you don't want people to know what you went through, but I do and I'm trying to help. So...just...don't get so pissed at me, okay?"

"I'm fine, RJ."

"Alright. Alright. Hide yourself away. Be all pissy with everyone."

"...I just...want you to treat me like you used to, okay? Not like...Not like a different person just because of..."

"Ok. I can do that."

Otis nodded. "Thanks, man."

Adi lay in Otis's arms, stroking his face. He was still flinching, even with her. And it bothered her a great deal.

"Baby...You know I'd never hurt you, right?"

"I know."

"Then...why do you flinch...?"

"Because..."

"Very clear answer. good job using your words."

He glared at her. "Because I'm used to being hit again."

"Not by me."

"Doesn't matter."

"But Otis...I've never hit you, ever."

"I told you, it doesn't matter. When you've been hit like that, and you see a hand coming toward you, you don't see who's attached, you just see 'Aah! hand! hit! Aggression!' and you flinch."

"Like this?" She acted like she was going to strike him, bringing her hand down quickly and stopping before she actually made contact. He cried out in fear and flinched away, squeezing his eyes shut and bringing an arm up to block the blow.

She chuckled lightly, thinking he was playing along.

"Wow. You fucking think that's funny?"

"What? I thought you were playing..."

"No. I fucking wasn't. That's not...That's not fucking okay to do to me, Adi! Why would you think that's okay?!"

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry...I'm really sorry..."

"What, are you going to start making fun of me because I was abused?"

"No, Otis...Come on. I'm sorry. I was joking around and I took it too far. I'm sorry..."

"That's not okay..."

"I know. I'm sorry...I'm so, so sorry sweetie...I mean it...I was just playing around and I thought you were too. I'm sorry."

Otis shrugged, pulling away from her a little. "S'fine...whatever..."

"You still love me?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do..."

"Okay. I'm so, so sorry baby...Please forgive me..."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Okay..." She felt horrible. She had done that to him many times before, just playing around, and he hadn't reacted that way. She knew he was tense and defensive, but it surprised her that it was directed at her, too.


	11. Chapter 11

She hated that Otis flinched at her touch now.

God, she resented Dane for it. She had worked so, so hard to gain his trust. She knew he had worked hard, too. Letting down those walls and working through the pain to understand not everyone would hurt him.

But dammit, she was so fucking pissed that they had hurt him enough to make him even flinch at her now.

She understood in the beginning of their relationship. He didn't know her very well, and she could easily turn on him. But as his trust grew, he didn't react as strongly, and then not at all.

And she understood now. They had ingrained that childhood fear in him, yet again. And she hated them for it.

He came in from the garage with Rufus and she stood to greet him, hugging him and nuzzling his chest. "Hi, sweetie!"

"Hey, mama."

"Are you still mad at me...?"

He sighed. "No...I just...I know it was irrational. I know you used to do it joking around but...A...and I know I asked you to treat me normal, but that...that took a really, really long time to be able to do that...A...and I'm...I'm so fucked up right now...I just..." He rubbed his face.

"I know, baby...I know..."

He sighed, taking her hand in his. "How was work?"

"Good. Couple stupid kids out drinking and driving. None of them were really hurt too bad, but the ambulance always brings them to me."

"Hm...Kids? How old were they?"

"Like...17, 16?"

"Tch. Fuckin' amateurs. They need to learn how to drink the right way."

Adi quirked an eyebrow.

"Er...I mean...Not...drink and drive."

"Mm-hm." She kissed him again, snaking her hand up his back and to the back of his neck, holding him to her.

She felt him squeeze her ass cheek, just the way she liked him to.

"Mmm...Come here, sexy." She shoved him to the bed. She heard him gasp lightly as he stared up at her, fear crossing his features for an instant. "Ohh...Otis..."

"Fuck...I...I'm sorry...I..."

She kissed him, cutting him off. "No. Don't you apologize. You know what? We're gonna try something different." She pushed his back against the mattress.

"Uhhhhh..."

"No. You're not getting laid right now."

Otis raised an eyebrow.

She kissed him again, letting her hands ghost over his body. "Just let me love on you a little, yeah?"

"O...Okay...?"

"God knows you deserve some lovin', baby. Taking all that...My strong, brave man..."

"Adi...stop...this is weird..."

"Ohhh, come on. You just don't like to hear good things about yourself. It makes you feel awkward when someone compliments you or says something positive." She kissed his cheek, working her way down to his shoulder.

"Hnnn...You're not wrong..."

"Mm-hm. You show a whole different Otis to me. You show me the one who hurt so much he just wanted to fill all that hurt with love. The one who loves me so much I can reach out and touch it. The one who is so, so sweet. And so caring and kind...The one you're afraid to show anyone else because you're afraid you'll end up with another scar from someone stabbing you in the back. Baby...the Otis I see is the most loving, sweetest person I have ever met. Do you understand that? I'm glad you saved up all your love an affection. Because I just get to have it all." She kissed him.

He laughed, actually laughed for the first time since they had come back. She drew back away from him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"A...Adi? What did I do? What's wrong? What's wrong?"

"No, no baby...You didn't do anything. I just...You laughed...You...You haven't laughed like that since...God, I'm just so glad to hear that sound...I missed it so much..."

"Adi..." He cupped her cheek and kissed her, tasting the tears that fell from her eyes.

"I love you. I love you...I love you..."

He laughed again, pulling her close against him. "I like the sound of you sayin' that to me..."

"I'll tell you until you realize you deserve it."


	12. Chapter 12

Rufus approached Adi early that morning, taking her aside.

"Hey...Is...Is it okay if Mia comes over?"

"What? Rufus, she's my best friend. Of course it is."

"No, I mean...with...with Otis...I mean is he doing okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be okay. He knows Mia well enough."

He nodded.

Not much later, Mia strolled through the door. Adi squealed and grabbed her and hugged her.

"Oh my god! ADI! I'm so so glad to see you're okay!" She squeezed her.

"Agh! Mia!" She giggled.

They hugged each other for a long moment, leaving Rufus to stand awkwardly behind them.

When they finally broke away from each other, Mia turned to Rufus. "Hey, Russie." She hugged him, letting him scoop her up in his arms and kiss her.

"Good morning, my beautiful sunflower." He released Mia after a moment, setting her down on the ground.

"How...How's Otis?" Mia asked hesitantly, a hand on Rufus's arm.

"He's okay...He's doing better and better. He'll probably venture down here soon. Us squealing probably woke him up."

"He _never_ sleeps this late." Mia whispered.

Adi chuckled. "He's still recovering a little bit. He works himself half to death with Rufus and then he'll sleep in the next day. He's trying to keep himself busy to block out whatever he's dealing with."

"Ohhh...Poor Otis..."

Adi sighed. "Yeah. He's...havin' a little bit of a hard time...But he's okay, I think."

"Addiiii?" Otis called down the stairs. "You...You okay?"

"Yeah, baby. I'm okay. Mia just came to visit."

"Oh, okay..."

"You should come down, sweetie."

"I am. I'll be down in a second."

"Ok handsome." She sighed. "Mia..." she whispered. "Do me a favor and don't say anything about the way he looks, okay?"

"Huh? O...Okay."

"I'll...I'll tell you about it some other time." Adi glanced at Rufus. She knew he wouldn't want the details.

After a few moments, Otis came down the stairs. Mia's jaw dropped and Adi had to step on her foot, reminding her of her warning.

"Hey, Otis." She approached him slowly to hug him, trying not to alarm him. Before he could stop himself, he flinched backward, but allowed her to hug him. "How're you doing?"

"I...I'm good...I'm good...How about you?"

"I'm fine, Otis. I'm just glad to see you guys are okay."

"Yeah...We are..." He glanced nervously at Adi.

Adi wrapped her arm around Otis's waist, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Hi, handsome."

"Hey, beautiful."

They sat in the living room and talked for a while. Mia curled up against Rufus, nestling into him. Otis pulled Adi against him, absentmindedly stroking her hair as they talked.

"We got anything today, Rufus?"

"Yeah, somethin', I'm sure."

"Well..."

"Otis, relax. We'll get to it. Cool it, man. Just chill a little while."

Adi looked back at Otis worriedly. She felt him shaking lightly against her. He was getting nervous. She reached up and stroked his face, relieved that he hadn't flinched that time. Sighing, he closed his eyes and kissed her head. She always brought him back down to earth, calmed him down.

It was around lunch time, and Adi's stomach rumbled. "Guys, I'm starving..."

"Alright. Well...We've got some stuff in the kitchen. Let's see." Rufus stood, picking Mia up and swaying with her to the kitchen.

Otis and Adi followed. They all got something to eat and sat down together. All except Otis.

"Babe...Don't you want anything?"

"N...No, I'm okay."

"Okay..." Adi ate, knowing any more attention called to him would make Otis agitated. When she had finished, she smirked at Mia. "You know what I want?"

"Ice Cream from the Frozen Lakes?"

"Yes!"

Otis and Rufus groaned.

"Fine. Don't go with us! We'll be back soon."

They hopped int he car and drove to the ice cream stand. Mia knew Adi had used it as an excuse to talk to her in private.

"So...Otis cut his hair, or...?" Mia said, licking her cone.

"No..." Adi explained what had happened. Mia knew they had been kidnapped, but not all the details."And...and now he even flinches with me...And he won't eat in front of you any more and he's so nervous and I...I don't know what to do anymore..."

"Wow...Sounds like they really did a number on him...But you...are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm okay. Really, I am. He's been helping me through it."

"Sounds like you've been helping him and not dealing with what happened to you."

Adi sighed. "I'm...I'm just so worried about him. He's so disgusted with himself I worry what he would try to do to himself."

"Maybe if you let him help you through what you're going through he'll feel better. Y'know? Make him feel like he's useful again and like he's helping you."

"That's...That's a great idea, actually..."

"So...His hair, though."

"I know...I like it. I think it's cute. But he fucking HATES it, and I kind of do too, but only because I loved his long hair so, so much."

"If Russie cut his hair, I'd kill him."

"Yeah, but that would be different."

"I know...Awww, but he hates it?"

"Yeah...He hates the way he looks right now...A lot...He...He won't even look in the mirror half the time, Mia...That's how bad it is right now for him. I don't think he ever liked himself, but now it's really, really bad."

"Awww...You'll get him back on track. If anyone can it's you. But I think letting him help you will help a lot. You know...Leaning on him again will make him feel like the big strong man again."

"Yeah...Yeah, I get you. That's a great idea."

When they got back, Otis was slumbering on the couch. Mia quirked an eyebrow. He hadn't woken up that long ago.

"Did he eat anything after we left?" She asked.

"Yeah. He ate lunch, just what we had. Then he laid down and fell asleep...I don't think he's feelin' good today."

"No...I think you're right."

"I...I can leave, if..." Mia started.

"No, no. You're fine. I just think he's a little sore or didn't sleep well or something."

"Okay..."

Adi sat beside Otis on the couch. He whimpered in protest, curling into a tighter ball and fidgeting to get comfortable again. Rufus and Mia curled up on the love seat, snuggled against each other as they watched TV together.


	13. Chapter 13

Adi laid curled up to Otis after they had made love. She kissed his jaw, letting the soft scruff graze her cheek.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, Mama."

"Otis...? I wanna tell you something..."

"Yeah?" A chill ran up his spine.

"I...I'm kind of hurting, too...I...I know you dealt with so much more than I did...but..."

He sat up, looking at her with such concern in those crimson eyes. "Adoria..."

He rarely used her full name. She knew he was serious. "I...I mean...You...You're already helping me a lot, honestly..."

"Huh?"

"You...You're so strong and you're so brave...And you love me so, so much...You...You're helping me reclaim my body as my own, just like I'm doing for you...You're helping me, too...By just loving me."

"Adoria...Why didn't you say anything...?"

"Because I was dealing with it on my own..."

"You know damn well you can't do that..." He took her face in his hands and kissed her, slowly, softly. There was no hunger behind it, only affection.

"My sweet, sweet man..." She sighed against his lips. "God..."

"Adoria...You can talk to me...About anything...Please don't suffer alone like I did for so long. It's not worth it."

"Baby...I...It wasn't...awful...I just closed my eyes and pretended it was you..."

She heard a choking sound in the back of his throat and felt him tighten his grip on her, kissing her head. "You're so strong, Adoria. It's not just me...You are a warrior..."

"She looked up at him and smiled, kissing his jaw again. "You...You help me so much by loving me, baby...You're the only one who can love the pain away like that."

He squeezed her tight and held her. Somehow, he felt validation in her words. Like he was worth something. That he was strong enough to help someone while he was still struggling. It felt good.

A few hours later, Mia and Rufus came into the living room where they were now sitting.

"Hey, Adi! I finally did it!"

"Did what?"

"I got part of my massage certification!"

"Mia! That's great!"

"I just have to practice on a few people. Rufus already said he would..."

"I'll do it!" She offered.

"You...E...Er...Hey, Otis?"

"Ahhhhh..."

"It's just Mia, babe."

"I...I...O...Okay..." Otis nodded.

"Ok. I don't have to do it right now. Just over the next few days. Is that okay?"

Otis nodded.

Mia worked on Adi and Rufus prior, and both praised her solidly. Rufus pulled Mia aside. "Hey...You...You sure you want to deal with him...?"

"What? Rufus he's your brother."

"I know. I just...I worry how he'll react...He's...a little tense, still..."

"It'll be okay, Russie. Adi will be right there and so can you if you want. But she wants to work with him on that flinching that he does now again. She wants him to relearn that people aren't always going to hurt him when they touch him. So if you want to stay..."

"I...don't think so. He'll probably be more antsy if I'm there.

"Ok..." She walked into the room where she had her table set up. Otis and Adi sat side by side. "Ok, Otis. Take your shirt off for me."

A quick glance at Adi for reassurance, and he peeled his shirt off. Mia stood behind him and gaped over his shoulder, glancing at Adi. Scars littered his back along with the yellow remnants of bruises.

"Ok...Lay face down for me on the table and get comfortable."

"You're okay, Otis..." Adi murmured. As he lay down, sighing.

As soon as Mia touched him, she noticed his breathing quicken. Adi gave him a moment, hoping he would calm himself down.

As Mia started to knead his shoulder, Otis began to shake. Mia looked at Adi, begging her for an answer of what to do.

"Otis...You're okay..."

The combination of lying on his stomach, in a position that had never ended well for him, and being touched by someone that was definitely not Adi was terrifying to him at the moment.

"Come on, Otis...You can do this...It's okay...It's just Mia..."

"Just relax...If I'm hurting you just tell me, okay?"

"Y...yeah..." He tried to get control of his breathing, to calm himself down.

"Hey...Shhhh...Relax..." Mia soothed. "Don't hold your breath. Just breathe...Relax..."

Adi heard him let out a long, shaky breath.

"It's okay...There you go. Like I said, just relax. Just breathe."

Mia kneaded his muscles, starting gently and then working the knots out of them.

"Does that feel good, baby?" Adi smiled.

"Nn-hnn..."

Mia worked down his back, freezing when he flinched and jerked back.

"D...did I hurt you...?"

"No." Adi giggled. "He's ticklish."

Otis grumbled and settled back against the table. e

"Sorry, Otis." Mia laughed.

"It's ok..."

As Mia worked down to Otis's low back, he stiffened again.

"Otis, It's okay...I'm right here, and Mia would never, ever hurt you."

"Huh?" Mia pulled away.

"Y...You're a little close to..." Adi looked down. Mia knew what she was trying to say. She was getting a little close to Otis's backside. He didn't even really let Adi touch him there, let alone Mia after he had been assaulted over and over again.

"Do you want me to stop, Otis?"

"N...No...I...I want you to get your certification...If...If you don't finish..."

"Okay..." She continued, digging her thumbs into the dimples on his back. He flinched right away, gripping the hand rests on the table. "Oh! D...Does that hurt?"

"I...I have problems with my low back..."

"Well, no wonder. You're knotted up like an old pine down here. It's...Gonna hurt a minute, but I can work them out..."

"A...alright." He cringed as she worked and worked at him, finally getting his back muscles to release. "O...oh, god..." He groaned.

Mia did a once over one more time, gently kneading his muscles once more. "Hey, I could give you a foot massage too."

"Aaaah, no."

"Don't like your feet touched?"

Otis shook his head.

"You don't really like to be touched in general, do you?"

"No...Adi's really the only one I let touch me. I just...Well...you know..."

"Yeah, I know...Not too often someone touched you it didn't hurt." She smiled softly. "Thank you so much for letting me do that, Otis. I know that wasn't easy for you."

He shrugged, his face reddening. "It felt good..."

Rufus was waiting for them outside. "How did that go?"

"He freaked out a little at first, but then he was fine. He'd never hurt me, Rufus, just like he'd never hurt Adi."

Adi sighed. "It's...It's not that he doesn't like people touching him. He loves that. He loves affection. That's...like his favorite thing is when I just kiss him all over and love on him. Not even sex. Just...touching him and loving him. It's just that he gets scared of what someone can do to him."

"That poor man...He's been through so much."

Rufus rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but damn he can still throw a punch."

"You're still mad about that?"

"It hurt!"


	14. Chapter 14

Adi began to see more and more of her Otis as the days went on. Some days were still harder than others as the humiliation ate at him, but he was doing better.

As he stepped out of the shower, she admired him, towel wrapped around his waist, water dripping down his toned chest. He aggressively fluffed his hair with the towel, drying it slightly.

Adi approached him, smiling. "Hey, handsome." She kissed him, pulling at the towel around his waist.

"Who's that, mama?" He smirked. "Hey..." He grabbed her hand, placing it on his back instead.

"You, goof." She kissed him again. "Aww, come on. I wanna see the whole package.

"No." He smirked, toying with her. She pinned him against he counter, letting her hands roam his chest, kissing his back. He moaned lightly.

"What was that?"

"A..Adi..."

"Hmmm?" She snaked one hand down under the towel, fondling him. He gripped the counter, groaning in the back of his throat.

He shoved her off, dragging her to the bed and flipping her onto it, climbing on top of her. She kissed him, running her hand through his hair over and over again. Finally, he broke away, eyes bright and smiling.

She cupped a hand on either side of his face, smiling. "Hey, baby."

"Hey."

She raked her fingers through his hair again. "Your hair is going to be so healthy when it grows out."

He grunted. "Yeah, I can't wait for it to..."

"Awwww, sweetie. It's okay. You're handsome anyway."

He smiled widely. that genuine smile that bunched up his cheeks and showed the dimples near his mouth.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Later that day, Rufus sat in the garage with a beer in his hand, watching Otis wipe the last bit of grease off of the car. He and Otis had worked all day, and were now relaxing with a bottle of beer.

"How've you been doin', man?" Rufus asked.

"Fine." Otis answered.

"No, man...Really, how're you doing?"

"Dude, I said I'm fine."

"Man...It...Like...Sometimes I think about what happened to you and I...It fuckin' pisses me off. It makes me so, so mad. I...I never wanted that to happen to you. I...I love you like a brother man. I do. And...God, thinking about someone abusing you like that...Makes me so, so mad."

Otis was silent.

"I just...I...It just makes me so, so mad that someone did that to you. Like...I...It makes me want to hurt someone. SO bad. I ...They hurt my brother..."

"Rufus, shut up."

"Huh?"

"I don't want to talk about this with you."

"Why, man? I'm the one that pulled you out of there. I want you to talk to me. I want to help you. I..."

"Rufus...I'm not talking about this."

"Otis."

"Do you know how embarrassing it is for me to know that you saw me like that? Do you...Do you know how that..." Otis shook his head. "Fuck, man...I..." He sighed.

"It's just...I don't know how your real brother could do that to you, when I'm not your real brother, technically, and I'm so thankful to have you in my life. I could never, ever hurt you like that."

Taking a swig of beer, Otis nodded.

"So how're you really doin'?"

Otis snorted, looking down at his hands. "Said I was fine."

"Yeah, well I smell bullshit."

"I...I'll be alright, man. I just..." Otis shrugged. "I just still don't feel like me, that's all. I don't look like me when I look in the mirror. I look like...like I used to before I came here."

"You existed before you came here?" Rufus smirked.

Otis chuckled. "Shut up, dude."

"Man, you were a fucking WRECK when you first came here."

"Yeah...Yeah, I was..." Otis admitted. Rufus cocked his head. "What?! I can't deny that one. I was like...80 pounds soaking wet and had god knows what all kind of infections."

"What was it like before...you know. Before you came here?"

"Hell."

Rufus met Otis's eyes. Otis looked away quickly, but Rufus could see the pain in the memories.

"You ever been so hungry that your stomach feels like it's going to eat itself? Ever looked in someone's window on Thanksgiving and see them eating with their families while you're starving and freezing to death? You ever pick icicles out of your eyelashes?" Otis shook his head. "I know you haven't. Because you have a family that loves you. That has loved you your entire life. You grew up with a warm home on winter nights."

"Even when you lived with your parents?"

"Rufus...what part of 'I was abused' do you not understand? Man, they may have kept the heat on for themselves, but I never saw any of it...When daddy would-" Otis stopped abruptly. He hadn't ever told RJ about the sexual violence he had been forced to endure as a child.

"It's okay. I know. I can figure it out, Otis. I'm not stupid."

"A...Anyway...Before I came here...I bounced around from town to town tryin' to find any kind of work I could. I was more often than not living in an alleyway somewhere. And when the winter hit, it was hell. But ah...When I was a kid, mom used to shave my head to try and hide that I was albino. Before that I had long hair, and I always liked it, if I can remember correctly. God knows, I've hit my head a couple times. But that...was a big part of...not being the victim anymore was being who I wanted to be and looking how I wanted to look. So..." Otis shrugged, clearing his throat.

"Ah. That's why you still don't feel like you."

Otis nodded. "I...already regret this conversation."

"Why?"

"Feel too exposed."

"I'm your brother, dipshit. You can talk to me."

"Mm..."

Otis took comfort in knowing Rufus cared that much, even if he wouldn't admit it.


End file.
